international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE The Best of Raw
The Best of Raw & SmackDown 2012 is a professional wrestling DVD is on some of the best moments and matches on both the Raw and SmackDown brand(s). Disc 1 *''Many Memorable Moments'' (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (January 23, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • January 23, 2012 **Zack Ryder vs. Kane in a Falls Count Anywhere match **"Khris Jericho Speaks" (The Highlight Real with host Khris Jericho) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (January 30, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • January 30, 2012 **IWE Champion CM Punk vs. World Champion Daniel Bryan in a Champion vs. Champion match *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (February 3, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • February 3, 2012 **Kevin Orton vs. Wade Barrett in a No Disqualification match *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (February 20, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • February 20, 2012 **Dustin Simpson has Some Choice Words for Sam Simkins *''Second to None'' (Josh Matthews) *Friday Night SmackDown • March 9, 2012 **Sheamus, Kevin Orton & The Big Show vs. World Champion Daniel Bryan, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes & The Miz *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (March 12, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • March 12, 2012 **The Rock Concert *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 2, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 2, 2012 **Santino Marella © vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Jack Swagger in Triple threat match for the IWE United States Championship **Rob Lesnar Returns to IWE Raw *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (April 6, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • April 6, 2012 **Kane vs. Kevin Orton in a No Disqualification WrestleMania XXVIII Rematch **Daniel Bryan Tells Off AJ Lee Disc 2 *''Shaking the Foundation'' (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 9, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 9, 2012 **Dustin Simpson and Rob Lesnar Confrontation *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 16, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 16, 2012 **CM Punk © vs. Mark Henry in a No Disqualification match for the IWE Championship *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 30, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 30, 2012 **Primo & Epico © (w/ Rosa Mendes) vs. Kofi Kingston & B-Truth for the IWE Tag Team Championship *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (May 18, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • May 18, 2012 **World Champion Sheamus vs. Kevin Orton *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (May 28, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • May 28, 2012 **The Big Show Goes on a Rampage *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (June 11, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • June 11, 2012 **Dolph Ziggler vs. Khristian vs. Jack Swagger vs. The Great Khali in a Fatal four way elimination match for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship **Heath Slater vs. Vader *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (June 22, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • June 22, 2012 **Santino Marella Hosts "Sign of the Night" **World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus vs. Dolph Ziggler (with Vickie Guerrero) *''Unprecedented Milestone'' (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (July 23, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • July 23, 2012 **D-Generation X (Triple K, Shawn Michaels, New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) and X-Pac) Reunites on the 1000th Raw *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (July 27, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • July 27, 2012 **Rey Mysterio vs. Kane vs. Daniel Bryan vs. Alberto Del Rio in a Fatal Four Way match for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (August 6, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • August 6, 2012 **Ryback vs. Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks in a Two-on-One Handicap match Disc 3 *''Respect for the Champion'' (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (August 20, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • August 20, 2012 **CM Punk & Dustin Simpson Have Words *[[IWE Friday Night Raw (August 27, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • August 27, 2012 **Team Hell No (Kane & Daniel Bryan) Attend Anger Management *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (August 31, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • August 31, 2012 **Rey Mysterio vs. Cody Rhodes *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (September 3, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • September 3, 2012 **Dustin Simpson vs. Alberto Del Rio in a Falls Count Anywhere match *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (September 7, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • September 7, 2012 **Kevin Orton vs. Damien Sandow *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (September 24, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • September 24, 2012 **Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) vs. Kofi Kingston (w/ B-Truth) *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (September 28, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • September 28, 2012 **Beth Phoenix vs. Natalya **Ryback vs. Tensai *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (October 1, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • October 1, 2012 **World Champion Sheamus vs. Damien Sandow (w/ Cody Rhodes) *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (October 5, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • October 5, 2012 **IWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No (Kane & Daniel Bryan) vs. Alberto Del Rio & David Otunga **IWE Champion CM Punk (w/ Paul Heyman) vs. SmackDown's Mr. Money in the Bank Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (October 8, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • October 8, 2012 **Mr. Matteson vs. IWE Champion CM Punk (w/ Paul Heyman) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (October 22, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • October 22, 2012 **IWE Tag Team Champion Daniel Bryan vs. SmackDown's Mr. Money in the Bank Dolph Ziggler *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (November 5, 2012)|Monday Night Raw]] • November 5, 2012 **Dustin Simpson & Ryback vs. IWE Champion CM Punk (w/ Paul Heyman) & SmackDown's Mr. Money in the Bank Dolph Ziggler *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (November 9, 2012)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • November 9, 2012 **Kevin Orton vs. Alberto Del Rio in a Falls Count Anywhere match *''An Unforgettable Year'' (Josh Matthews) See also *List of IWE DVD and Video releases External links